In Which Klaine Sees Magic Mike
by owldelanoche
Summary: Kurt wants to see Magic Mike, but Blaine needs some convincing since Cooper has a minor role.


**A/N: I'd been wondering what Klaine seeing Magic Mike together must have been like, but until I saw this doodle by grandoldivy it never occurred to me that Ken would be Cooper. So this fic is inspired by that realization. It's been a while since I've seen Magic Mike, so please excuse any inaccuracies. No spoilers if you've seen the trailers. This is also my first fic, so, um, be gentle?**

"Kurt, nooo," Blaine groans, throwing an arm across his eyes as he collapses on Kurt's bed. "He's my _brother_."

"Yes, and he wants you to see it," Kurt responds, using his most persuasive tone.

"That's because Cooper has never heard of boundaries."

"He said he doesn't even have that much screen time," Kurt continues, climbing on the bed and attempting to pry Blaine's arm away from his eyes. Blaine grunts and burrows deeper in the bed and _damn that boy is strong, _Kurt muses.

Kurt pitches his voice lower, "Don't make me do this."

The change of tone piques Blaine's interest and he peeks out from under his arm to see Kurt giving him his best puppy eyes. His lower lip sticks out invitingly and Blaine subconsciously licks his own lips.

Kurt catches the motion and grins before Blaine realizes his mistake and covers his eyes again with a half-hearted groan.

Kurt sighs, and suddenly there's a warm weight across Blaine's lap. He peeks again to see Kurt straddling him with a dangerous smirk on his face. Blaine swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing and Kurt's eyes flicker down to watch the movement.

He leans forward, bracing his right elbow beside Blaine's head and easily sliding his arm away from his face to pin both hands above Blaine's head. Blaine's eyes widen in surprise, and he swallows again audibly.

"Um, what were we talking about?" he asks breathlessly.

The corner of Kurt's mouth quirks upward. "We were talking about how you're not going to let a few minutes of Cooper deter you from seeing Matthew McConaughey do a striptease." Blaine can feel Kurt's warm breath on his lips and it's making it hard to concentrate.

"But…" the protest is weak, and the rest of the sentence trails off as Kurt leans down and kisses the spot where Blaine's shoulder meets his neck that always makes him shiver.

"I know how you feel about McConaughey," Kurt whispers, kissing his way up the slope of Blaine's neck toward his ear.

"And I—" Blaine gasps as Kurt nips at his earlobe, and_ that is cheating_. "I know how you feel about Channing Tatum," he chokes out as he concentrates on not bucking up toward the warm weight pressing against his hips.

"Exactly," Kurt says, sucking his way down Blaine's jawline, mouth open and hot, still pinning Blaine's hands above his head. Blaine's head is starting to spin. He tries and fails to suppress a whimper, and he can feel Kurt smile against his skin. "So, really, this movie was made for us."

"I…"

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt murmurs against the corner of Blaine's mouth.

He knew where this conversation was going to end before it even began, with both Kurt and Cooper giving him those pitiful puppy eyes, but he couldn't go down without some kind of fight.

With a resigned sigh that tickles Kurt's cheek, Blaine manages to groan out a "fiiiine, you win" before Kurt's lips are pressed against his, his tongue sweeping across Blaine's lower lip as he lets out a needy moan. "I know what it does to you when I win," Kurt whispers without breaking the kiss.

XXXXXXX

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Blaine whines, only half joking, as they settle into their seats at the theatre.

"Matthew McConaughey, Blaine."

Blaine noticeably perks up at this, and Kurt laughs, leaning over to lace their fingers together as the lights go down.

Within the first few seconds of the movie, however, Kurt is wondering what exactly he's gotten himself into. His cheeks flame as the film opens with a shot of Channing Tatum's naked ass and he can feel Blaine's eyes on him, but he refuses to turn. He doesn't have to look to imagine his boyfriend's knowingly raised eyebrow. Maybe he should have done more research beyond the made-for-TV trailer before dragging Blaine to the theatre.

He has to admit, though, he was a _little_ curious to see whether that ass ran in the family.

After making it through the first couple of routines with no awkward brother moments but plenty of taut abs, Kurt can feel Blaine relaxing beside him. He finally gives in and glances over. Blaine's eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open slightly. Kurt smirks and elbows him, raising his eyebrow when Blaine looks over as if to say _what did I tell you?_

It's dark in the theatre, but he can see Blaine's cheeks darken in the glow of the screen as his mouth snaps shut. Kurt squeezes his hand reassuringly — it was his idea, after all, and these are only fantasies. He's still the one who gets to watch Blaine come undone beneath him, curls plastered to his head with sweat and face tilted back as he begs.

Something must change in Kurt's expression at that thought, because Blaine's breath catches as his eyelashes flutter. Kurt swallows hard and looks back at the screen before he drags Blaine out of the theatre by his bow tie and back to his empty house.

Unfortunately, his luck was bound to run out sooner or later, and as Cooper grinds against a woman's face in nothing but a thong on-screen, Blaine's fingers slip from Kurt's and he looks over to see his boyfriend covering his face with both hands.

Blaine groans under his breath, "For the love of all things holy, make it stop. My _eyes_."

Kurt tries not to snicker as he takes advantage of Blaine's blindness to sneak a peak at the ass currently on display. Yes, those are _definitely_ good genes. He clears his throat and glances at Blaine from the corner of his eye, but his hands are still firmly planted over his eyes.

"It's over," he whispers, tugging on Blaine's hands until he can wrap their fingers together once more.

Blaine is noticeably skittish for the rest of the movie, hands flying to his face whenever the tell-tale strobe lights of the strip club start flashing.

Kurt's honestly not paying much attention anymore either, his mind straying from one Anderson ass to another he knows quite well. To take Blaine's mind off things, he uses his free hand to lightly trace the seam of Blaine's jeans from his knee to his inner thigh teasingly. He looks up from under his eyelashes with a seductive smirk, meeting Blaine's suddenly blown pupils and feeling his thigh tense under his hand. Kurt's smirk widens.

He licks his lips conspicuously to be sure Blaine sees, then leans up, his lips brushing the shell of Blaine's ear, and whispers, "You know, I think this movie could turn out to be … very educational. Private show when we get home?" Blaine's enthusiastic nod would almost be comical, if Kurt hadn't been growing increasingly uncomfortable in his tight jeans over the last 20 minutes.

When the credits roll, Blaine practically drags Kurt out of the theatre and has to focus hard on the speed limit all the way home, with Kurt's warm breath whispering against his ear and teasing fingers continuing their earlier path.


End file.
